Misunderstanding
by Griffo205
Summary: Hati Harry terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum tajam, yang terasa menyakitkan jika menusuk jarimu. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas, ketika ia mendengar kenyataan bahwa apa yang Draco ungkapkan malam kemarin hanyalah… [Drarry] First Drarry! Thanks HanariaBlack for Beta my story! (: well, I didn't own the image, sorry if that yours...


**a/n :**

Fict Drarry pertama! maaf kalau banyak typo, atau yang nggak bagus. Thanks banget buat **HanariaBlack** yang udah ngeBeta fic ini! Makasih banyakkkkk...

Jika ada yang mau kasih kritik atau saran aku terima kok, dengan senang hati malah(:

Hana-_san_ makasih banyak!

And... I didn't own the image(; sorry if that is yours...

* * *

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Misunderstanding's by : noninonayy**

**Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter [Drarry]  
**

**Summary : Hati Harry terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum tajam, yang terasa menyakitkan jika menusuk jarimu. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas, ketika ia mendengar kenyataan bahwa apa yang Draco ungkapkan malam kemarin hanyalah…  
**

**.  
**

**Don't read if you don't like the pair! Just click back button at the top left.**

* * *

**Happy reading!  
**

.**  
**

Makan malam di aula besar kali ini begitu meriah. Labu dan lilin-lilin menghiasi langit-langitnya. Suasana _Christmas_ terasa begitu hidup, dengan pohon cemara besar di sudut aula berhiaskan pernak-pernik natal. Murid-murid asrama telah membaur sejak perang berakhir; biarpun warna dasi yang dikenakan berbeda, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Pintu besar aula dibuka. Menampakkan sosok dingin, angkuh, dan anggun seorang Malfoy. Draco Malfoy mendudukkan dirinya dimeja asrama Slytherin, Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott yang menyadarinya langsung menatap wajah sang pewaris satu-satunya darah Malfoy itu.

"Ayolah, beranikan dirimu!" ucap Theo saat Draco meminum sesuatu dari piala di hadapannya.

Draco tersedak, "Oh _come on!_ Apa harus dilakukan sekarang?" tanya Draco, punggung tangannya sibuk membersihkan cairan yang mengotori sekeliling bibirnya.

Blaise dan Theo mengulum senyum penuh arti. "_Lakukan_!" ucap mereka serempak, membuat Draco tambah mengerang frustasi.

"Akan kulakukan di tempat lain," balas Draco. begitu Blaise akan membantah, Draco sudah menjawabnya, "Diamlah, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

.

.

Di meja asrama lain, tepatnya Gryffindor, seorang pemuda dengan iris hijau tampak asyik membaca bukunya disertai tawa kecil kala ada kalimat di buku yang menurutnya mengundang tawa. Dua sahabatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sang pemuda itu. Sahabatnya yang berambut merah tengah mengunyah makanan, sementara seorang gadis, yang juga sahabatnya, membaca tengah buku yang diperkirakan setebal 25 sentimeter.

"Sejak kapan pahlawan kita ini suka membaca, eh?" Ronald Weasley menghentikan aksi makannya untuk menggoda sahabatnya.

Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu menengadahkan kepala dari bukunya kala mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ya, dialah Harry James Potter, _the-boy-who-lived_ yang setelah perang besar berubah julukan menjadi _the-boy-who-won_.

Harry menutup buku yang dibacanya, lalu mendengus, "Itu kau yang tidak tahu hobi terbaruku," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak akan sudi kalau sahabatku berubah jadi Hermione, Harry. Satu Hermione saja sudah cukup."

Sang pemuda berkacata tertawa garing, lalu menyabet Ron sekilas dengan bukunya.

Hermione memutar matanya melihat kedua sahabatnya bertukar ejekan dan tertawa lantang. Menutup bukunya, ia berkata pada Ron,

"Ronald, kau ingat kan kalau aku ada rapat Ketua Murid?"

Ron menghentikan tawanya, "Umm, yeah. Lalu?"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengantarkanku ke ruang rapatnya, bodoh," Hermione menarik lengan Ron untuk bangkit, dan tersenyum pada Harry. "Ron ikut denganku dulu, ya. Kau bisa ke asrama duluan."

Harry mengangguk.

.

.

Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu kini melangkahkan kakinya di koridor menuju menara Gryffindor. Begitu akan menapaki anak tangga berikutnya, sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan mengernyit bingung kala mendapati Malfoy junior berdiri dihadapannya dan menggenggam erat lengan Harry—seolah tak ingin pemuda bermata hijau itu lepas dari cengkeramannya.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" nada geram keluar begitu saja dari bibir Harry. Biarpun murid-murid yang lain telah memutuskan untuk berdamai, Harry masih merasa ada dinding pemisah antara dirinya dan Draco. Entah kenapa. Lengannya dihentak sedikit kasar agar tangan putih pucat itu melepaskannya. Tapi, tangan Draco masih tetap mencengkeram pergelangannya.

Draco menatap mata hijau itu dalam, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucapnya, yang lalu menarik tangan Harry agar megikuti di belakangnya.

Harry yang tak tahu apapun hanya diam dan sesekali menghentakkan pegangan-ralat, cengkraman pada lengannya dan hal itu sia-sia, karena hanya akan membuatnya kesakitan sendiri.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tangga bawah tanah, Malfoy?" tanya Harry yang kesal ketika mereka berhenti. Tepatnya Draco menghentikan langkahnya secara sepihak, yang menyebabkan Harry hampir saja menabrak punggung tinggi di hadapannya.

Draco melepaskan pergelangan Harry yang sedikit memerah karena cengkraman kuat darinya. Ia menyentuh perlahan pergelangan yang memerah itu, lalu dielusnya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Draco, tangan pucatnya masih mengelus lembut pergelangan tangan Harry yang masih digenggamnya.

Harry mengerutkan kening, "Untuk apa?"

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry sungguh-sungguh. "Untuk semuanya."

Harry menatap balik iris kelabu milik Draco. Tatapan itu begitu teduh, penuh kehangatan dan sayang, mengingatkan Harry akan tatapan yang selalu diberikan Sirius kepadanya. Hanya, tatapan Draco agak berbeda dengan Sirius. Tatapan itu lebih... intens.

Harry jadi merasa bodoh telah mengira bahwa masih ada dinding benci antara dirinya dan Draco... padahal, pemuda Malfoy itu tidak memulai satu pertengkaran apa pun sejak Dunia Sihir telah damai kembali.

Lalu, apa yang membuatnya marah sampai ia nyaris membentak pemuda itu di tangga?

Tanpa sadar tangan Harry yang lain menyentuh punggung tangan Draco yang berada di lengannya.

Draco tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang jarang, malah hampir tidak pernah ia tunjukkan meski kepada orang tuanya. Ia melepaskan lengan Harry dan kini lengan pemuda bermata kelabu itu malah beralih menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu. "Harry, sebenarnya—aku mencintaimu."

Harry terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan gamblang dan tiba-tiba dari Draco. "K-kau—apa?"

Draco mendecak pelan. "Tak ada pengulangan bagi Malfoy," ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan, sementara bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringaian khasnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry Potter."

Harry tidak percaya. Telinganya pasti eror—dan ada kesalahan dengan kepala Malfoy. "Sepertinya aku salah dengar," bisik Harry.

Tapi, bagi seorang Malfoy seperti Draco, sekecil apapun suara yang lewat pasti akan tetap ditangkap oleh telinganya.

Draco menghela napas perlahan, lalu berdeham. "Aku men-cin-ta-i-mu," ucapnya sembari mengeja kata-katanya agar Harry tak beranggapan salah mendengar lagi.

Suara Draco lebih jelas... dan Harry tahu ini bukan ilusi.

Draco mundur, karena memang dari saat ia menjelaskan pada Harry sembari mengeja, dia bicara tepat di telinga Harry. Membuat pahlawan kita itu merinding dibuatnya. Ditatapnya mata _emerald_ hijau di hadapannya. Tampak tengah menelanjangi pikirannya dengan cermat.

"Kau….serius?" tanya Harry yang sepertinya ingin memastikan apakah yang diucapkan Draco benar adanya atau malah dia tidak-ralat, belum mempercayai Draco sepenuhnya. Karena dari Malfoy yang ia kenal, sangat tidak mungkin _gay_.

Mata kelabu milik Draco kembali bertemu dengar iris _emerald_ indah milik Harry.

"Apa kau pernah melihat aku berbohong?" tanya Draco.

Harry memutar bosan kedua bola matanya, "Terlalu sering…"

"Ayolah, untuk kali ini percaya kata-kataku…" Draco kembali berusaha meyakinkan Harry dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Harry menemukan sebuah kejujuran dimata kelabu pemuda dihadapannya, perlahan dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku percaya…" ucapnya pelan.

"Lalu?"

Harry menyipitkan matanya, "Lalu apa?"

"Aku yakin kau _tahu_, Harry."

Harry menatap Draco yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin meyakinkan. "Aku…"

Draco dengan sabar menunggu jawaban yang diberikan Harry.

"...aku juga mencintaimu…"

Pelukan hangat langsung menyambut jawaban Harry. Draco memeluknya dengan gumaman **_'_**_Thanks_ Harry', Harry yang mendengarnya dengan tangan gemetaran meraih punggung tegap yang memeluknya, ia memeluk Draco. Dan pertemuan itu diakhiri dengan ciuman manis antara bibir dengan bibir. Malam itu Draco berusaha mengecap segala bentuk rasa yang dimiliki Harry. Ciuman yang dilakukan oleh mereka tak membuat salah satu dari mereka merasa canggung, walau ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Harry tak segan-segan membalasnya, walau pada akhirnya Draco lah yang lebih mendominasi.

Dan pertemuan itu berakhir dengan seulas senyum bahagia dari keduanya. Draco pun merasa tak bisa berlama-lama disana, mengingat itu adalah tempat umum yang mengarah menuju asramanya, Slytherin.

"Sampai jumpa di aula besok pagi!" seru Harry penuh semangat, sedangkan Draco hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya sebagai balasan.

.

.

Esoknya, Harry sengaja bangun sangat awal, bahkan disaat anak rajin seperti Hermione masih bermalas-malasan ditempat tidurnya. Semua itu dilakukannya hanya karena iaingin menemui _kekasihnya_. Jika bisa, ia pun ingin memberi kejutan selamat pagi untuk Draco.

Begitu sampai di anak tangga yang mengarah ke aula, ia menghentikkan langkahnya ketika mendapati sebuah suara yang ia kenal memasuk gendang telinganya. Suara yang baru tadi malam ia dengar memanggil namanya dengan lembut, suara yang begitu ia rindukan meski baru beberapa jam mereka tak bertemu. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya untuk memberi kejutan pada _kekasih baru_nya. Tapi semuanya terhenti kala mendengar suara lain yang ada di sana.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Tak ada yang dapat menolakku," ucap seseorang yang dikenali Harry sebagai suara _kekasihnya_ sendiri.

Orang lain disana terdengar seperti mencibir, entah siapa itu, "Baiklah, kau menang, Theo, cih," ucap seorang pemuda keturunan Italia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Blaise Zabini.

Gelak tawa sedikit mewarnai perbincangan mereka, "Haha, coba kalau kau mengikuti pilihanku, pasti galleon-mu takkan berkurang," Theo tampak tertawa penuh kemenangan pada Blaise.

"Aku tak menyangka si Potter akan menerimamu Draco, coba kalau dia menolakmu, pastinya galleon-ku masih ada... malah bertambah dari Theo, cih," balas Blaise, yang kini tampak tak terima.

Hati Harry terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum tajam, yang terasa menyakitkan jika menusuk jarimu. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas, ketika ia mendengar kenyataan bahwa apa yang Draco ungkapkan malam kemarin hanyalah…_taruhan_ semata. Air mata hampir saja jatuh, jika saja ia tidak mengingat kata-kata Sirius padanya, **_'lelaki tak boleh menangis!'_**.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke aula! Aku tak sabar bertemu _kekasih_ku!" seru seseorang yang kini menengahi perkelahian yang hampir saja terjadi. Draco lah yang menengahi, antara Blaise dengan Theo.

Tapi ungkapan kata _'kekasihku'_ tak sempat di dengar Harry yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, sehingga ia menganggap apa yang didengarnya sebelumnya adalah benar kenyataan, tentang Draco yang menyatakan cintanya hanya _taruhan_.

.

.

Pagi itu Draco tidak menemukan Harry di aula. Dia melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor, disana yang seharusnya ada trio Gryffindor, tidak ada Harry, tak ada keberadaan_ kekasihnya_, yang ia temukan hanya Ron dan Hermione. Ia menghampiri kedua sahabat _kekasihnya_, Ron dan Hermione.

"Mana Harry?" Tanya Draco _to the point_ begitu ia mendudukkan dirinya dimeja asrama Gryffindor. Membuat Ron terbatuk-batuk saat mengunyah makanannya, hanya karena seorang Draco Malfoy duduk yang belum pernah terjadi selama ini.

Hermione menatap Draco penuh selidik, "Apa urusanmu dengan Harry?" begitu Draco akan membuka suara, Hermione kembali bicara, "Tunggu, tunggu, sejak kapan kau memanggil Harry dengan nama kecilnya? Bukankah biasanya kau memanggilnya _Potter_?" pertanyaan yang terdengar menuntut untuk dijawab membuat Draco memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dia kekasihku" ucapnya dengan tampang dingin, Ron yang sedang makan langsung tersedak –lagi, tidak berhenti disitu, semua mata mengarah pada Draco. Sedangkan Draco yang ditatap hanya mendelik kesal, bukan karena Ron, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Ron menatap tajam ke arah Draco, begitu pun halnya dengan Hermione, "Kau bilang apa, **_Ferret_**_?_" ucapan tajam Ron mengarah pada Draco yang sedikit menghela napas.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan, _Malfoy_?" sinis Hermione pada Draco.

Bukannya menjawab atau minimal dia harus menjelaskan pada sahabat dari _kekasihnya_, dia lebih memilih meninggalkan aula yang ribut membicarakan perihal ucapan atau lebih tepat jika kita sebut sebagai pengakuan.

.

.

Duduk di tepi danau, dengan ditemani roti yang diambilnya dengan tergesa, tak membuat pemuda ini beranjak ke aula karena kekurangan asupan makanan. Ia malah tetap duduk disana, menatap hamparan air danau yang tidak tenang karena ulah para penghuninya.

Memikirkan masalahnya membuat Harry menghela napas. Sesekali ia melempari kerikil kecil ke danau yang mengakibatkan beberapa gelombang kecil dari air danau. Ia begitu menyesali keputusannya menerima Draco sebagai _kekasih_nya malam itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang tidak rapi, "Arrghhh!" erangnya frustasi.

.

**_Srakk srakk…_**

.

Semak-semak yang bergoyang dari kejauhan tampak membuat perhatian Harry mengarah pada semak itu. Dari sana keluarlah seorang gadis berambut merah khas Weasley, Ginerva Weasley. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian, Harry?" tanya Ginny begitu ia duduk disamping Harry.

Harry bernapas lega, tadinya ia mengira jika yang datang adalah _kekasihnya_, tetapi ia merasa beruntung bukan Draco yang datang, "Menghirup udara segar…" ucap Harry yang sebenarnya _dusta_ belaka.

"Bolehkah, aku bertanya?" ucap Ginny ragu-ragu.

Harry mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau dan Draco err…berpacaran?" tanya Ginny yang masih sedikit ragu-ragu.

Harry tak menyangka bahwa Ginny mengetahuinya, _'Jangan-jangan Ginny melihat aku dan Draco di tangga bawah tanah kemarin malam?' _Begitulah pemikiran Harry saat ini. "Ka-kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya yang masih dalam keadaan _shock_.

Perlahan Ginny tersenyum, "Asal kau tahu," ia sengaja memberhentikan ucapannya, ingin membuat Harry penasaran, dan berhasil! Harry langsung menatap Ginny lekat-lekat, "Draco mengumumkannya di aula…"

.

**_Gubrak…_**

.

Harry mendadak terjatuh dengan posisi terbaring di rerumputan yang didudukinya, dengan pipi yang merona, ia bangkit, duduk seperti sebelumnya, "A-apa?!" teriaknya dengan kepanikan.

"Dia tadi mencarimu di aula, sampai-sampai dia duduk di meja asrama kita…" tutur Ginny yang semakin membuat Harry tak bisa menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya.

"La-lalu?"

Ginny tersenyum, mantan _kekasih_nya ini sepertinya sudah sangat penasaran. "Dia bertanya langsung pada Ron dan Hermione, saat ditanya apa urusannya, dia langsung menjawab dengan lantang," Ginny mengambil napas sejenak. "**_'Dia kekasihku!'_**" lanjutnya dengan mencoba meniru gaya suara Draco tadi pagi.

Harry mengepalkan tangannya, "Awas kau Draco!" geramnya yang ditanggapi gadis disebelahnya dengan kebingungan yang tersirat diwajahnya.

Dan percakapan pagi itu berakhir dengan Harry yang lebih dahulu meninggalkan Ginny sendirian.

.

.

Langkah kakinya menggema di koridor. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan langkahnya, sampai-sampai ada yang menabrak dinding saat terlalu memperhatikannya. Begitu dirinya sampai didepan pintu besar aula, tempat para pelajar Hogwarts makan maupun berkumpul, ia langsung menarik napas panjang.

Langkah demi langkah yang dilakukannya mampu membuat semua mata mengarah padanya. Poni rambutnya yang berantakan diterpa angin halus, menyebabkan luka berbentuk _sambaran petir_ miliknya terlihat. Harry Potter tak menghiraukan bisik-bisik remaja lain disetiap langkahnya, ia menatap dua sahabatnya yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Perlahan, dihampirinya Ron dan Hermione yang tak beda dengan murid-murid lain, menatapnya.

Mendudukkan bokongnya perlahan pada bangku panjang asrama Gryffindor, ia mengambil jus labu dari meja lalu menegaknya cepat. Sedikit lega karena dahaga yang terasa kering tadi sudah terbasahi air. Ia menepuk kedua telapak tangannya pelan, membuat perhatian beberapa anak didekatnya.

"Kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu…" lirihnya yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Di meja asrama Slytherin, Draco Malfoy menatap punggung Harry yang duduk membelakangi meja asramanya. Ia berpikir kenapa _kekasihnya_ itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terlihat seperti _memohon?_

Perlahan Draco bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri _kekasihnya_ yang masih menunduk lesu. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan langkahnya yang berjalan mengarah ke meja asrama Gryffindor.

Menepuk punggung lesu itu perlahan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda yang telah mengikat hatinya. "Ada apa denganmu?" wajahnya yang masih dingin tidak berubah walau nada suaranya berubah melembut jika bersama Harry.

Mata hijau itu kini menatapnya, lalu menarik tangannya menuju pintu aula. Mereka berdua segera pergi ke sebuah ruang rahasia, **_ruang kebutuhan_**. Memasuki pintu yang terbuka, mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Tangan Harry yang tadi menarik tangan _kekasihnya_ dilepaskannya.

"Kenapa kau mengumumkannya?" tanya Harry dengan suara yang gemetar.

Draco menatap punggung yang bergetar dihadapannya, "Kau tidak suka jika semua orang tahu?" tanya Draco yang kini ekspresi wajahnya melembut.

Harry menggeleng, "Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja jika ini hanya taruhan mengapa kau mengumumkannya? Ingin membuatku malu, huh?" tuduh Harry.

Draco yang mengerti langsung menghembuskan napasnya, "Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi pagi?" goda Draco yang kini memeluk pinggang ramping Harry dari belakang.

Harry berusaha melepaskan pelukan Draco di pinggangnya, tapi sia-sia, Draco tak melepaskan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang ramping milik Harry.

"**_Listen to me_**" ucapan tegas Draco membuat Harry berhenti meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Draco. "Itu taruhan yang dilakukan Blaise dan Theo, mereka bertaruh apakah kau akan menerima cintaku atau tidak…" tutur Draco menjelaskannya pada Harry.

"Lalu?" ucapan Harry mulai melemah.

"Yang bertaruh itu mereka, bukan aku…"

Harry membalikkan tubuhnya agar menatap iris _kelabu_ itu, mencari sedikit celah kebohongan disana. Tapi _nihil_, tak ditemukannya secuil pun kebohongan disana, yang ada malah sebuah kilau mata yang meyakinkan. "Maaf aku meragukanmu…" lirihnya yang langsung menarik leher Draco dan memeluknya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat itu. Draco melepaskan pelukan mereka, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. Terpaan napas hangat menerpa masing-masing wajah tampan Draco dan Harry. Kecupan hangat berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Mereka tersenyum menatap wajah pasangan mereka. Harry kembali menarik Draco dan memeluk pemuda itu sampai membuat Draco tertawa senang sembari menghirup aroma harum rambut Harry.

.

.

Harry menggandeng tangan Draco begitu akan memasuki aula. Begitu memasukinya, tepuk tangan menghiasi langkah dua pemuda tampan itu. Harry menatap sahabatnya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang dipertanyakan otaknya.

Hermione memanggil Harry melalui tangannya yang melambai-lambai pada dua pemuda itu. Harry menurut dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang duduk tenang di meja asrama Gryffindor dengan senyum yang terus terpahat di bibir Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger. "Kenapa mereka bertepuk tangan?"tanya Harry yang mendudukkan dirinya, sama halnya dengan Draco.

Hermione tersenyum, sedangkan Ron tersenyum sinis sambil masih mengunyah makanannya. "Sudah kuduga! Selamat untuk kalian!" ucap Hermione memberi uluran tangan kepada Harry dan Draco yang ditanggapi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hubungan kami yang err…tidak biasa?"tanya Harry.

Ron menelan makanannya lalu angkat bicara, "Kami semua sih biasa saja, tapi kenapa harus dengan si **_Ferret_** itu sih?"

Hermione memelototi Ron, "Jangan hiraukan si bodoh ini, Harry…", Hermione melanjutkan, "Kalian berdua cocok kok!" ucap Hermione yang bisa dikatakan err… bahagia.

"Terima kasih Hermione, Ron" ucap Harry yang tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Draco mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Harry, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Harry tertawa,

_"Merry Christmas, Love!"_

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**FIN**

* * *

**a/n :** sekali lagi aku ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya! buat Hana-_san_! (: maaf yaa ngerepotin kamu yang ngeBeta fict ini... buat readers, tinggalin Review yaa!

.

.

.

**REVIEW!**

.

.

.

**See ya next time!**

**[noninonayy]**


End file.
